The Man at the Door
by MadameKaguyaHime
Summary: Jack has had his eye on the beautiful Elsa for a long time, and he decided to take a chance and knock on her door. (Warning: graphic sexual content. Jelsa erotica. Consent is sexy here. Porn without a plot.)


Jack knocked at the door. It was a silly thing to do, but that didn't matter much to him. In his hands he held his staff, and he leaned on it a little more when Elsa opened the door and looked at him with her icy eyes. An unsure look crept on her face and he smiled at her, melting under her gaze.

"Jack," she said cooly. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd stop by. You must get pretty lonely up here by yourself," he said lightly. His eyes struggled to look into hers. They were perfect, too perfect. That and her other features begged to be looked at.

"I'm used to being alone," she said sadly. She took a moment, and then stepped aside, allowing Jack to enter her palace. He stepped in an uttered a low whistle. The palace he had watched her craft was beautiful. Of course, she had made it.

"Nice place, Elsa," he said. "It's beautiful." He glanced at her and saw the beginnings of a blush creep onto her perfect cheeks.

"Well, thank you," she said lightly.

"You've got incredible powers, you know. You can make fabrics too? That's amazing!" Jack babbled on, smiling at her widely. Elsa looked slightly uncomfortable, but also a little pleased.

"Thank you again. You should see the bedroom, it's easily my masterpiece," she said. Jack felt a goofy grin spread across his face.

"Oh really?" He teased. "Let's go see it then."

Elsa, not picking up on Jack's teasing, began to head up the stairs to show him her bedroom. She was truly proud of it. She hadn't known she could create such lush fabrics. It was as if anything she wanted, she could create by harnessing the power of the ice and snow.

Jack walked behind Elsa, smirking at her innocence. Of course he wouldn't do anything to her without her permission first, some blunt teasing was always an option. He watched her go up the stairs, transfixed by her swishing hips. Her hair had a slight bounce with each step, as her slender hand slid up the banister.

Soon they reached the landing and Elsa led him down the hall to a large chamber. The room she opened up to was impressive indeed. It was a large room with many grand windows. A plus looking bed rested in the middle of the room, and each window had thick drapes pulled open, allowing warm sunshine in. The sides of her bed were surrounded with ice sculptures.

"Wow, you weren't kidding," Jack said. Elsa allowed herself an egotistical smile as she rested against the door.

"Go ahead, try the bed," she said. He would be very impressed by the bed, she was certain of that.

Jack set his staff aside and entered into the room, then jumped on the bed. He lay back and stared up at the delicate ceiling. He smiled as he sunk into the bed. He laughed and was amazed by how comfortable the bed was. Elsa crossed over to him and watched him with a look of measured pleasure.

"Okay, you have the more cool winter powers. Pardon the pun," he said. Elsa chuckled lightly. Jack sat up and patted the bed next to him, indicated that she should sit. After a slight hesitation, she sat next to him, a slight distance away.

"You say powers, but I think I might call it a curse..." said Elsa sadly. Jack felt his smile dwindle. He looked at her and saw how tired she looked. She had to be around his age, his biological age, yet she looked older beyond her years. Her sadness didn't betray her beautiful elegance. He longed to touch her.

"Elsa this... Whatever you have, it's amazing. You have the power to create the most beautiful things. It's your inner beauty coming out through your delicate and snowy touch. I'm not great with words," Jack said with a defeated laugh.

"Thank you," she said slowly. She looked at him with soft eyes.

"I'm sorry you're so used to being alone," he said suddenly.

"No, it's fine," she responded just as quickly.

Jack stared into her beautiful eyes. Against himself he reached out for her hands. Instinctively she jerked them back. She looked at him desperately and for a moment considered that his hands could create just as much sadness as hers. She slowly lowered her hands to touch his. He smiled at her and stroked her hand with his thumb.

"I'm used to being alone too," he said softly. Elsa looked at him with her kind eyes, and he felt a blush grow from her compassion. "But you don't have to be alone anymore. Not if you don't want to. I can be here for you."

Elsa looked surprised and she started to laugh. Jack held her hand and looked at her quizzically. She laughed a hearty laugh, and when she finished she whipped her eyes with her free hand. She smiled at him a pure, innocent smile.

"Who knew it would take running away, trying to be alone, that I would find someone just like me to be with?" Elsa asked happily. Jack laughed too.

Then there was silence. They looked into each others eyes and their smiles slowly drifted into more serious looks. Elsa saw his eyebrows twitch, just a little bit. Jack saw her lick her lips. He leaned towards her, and she reciprocated the motion. They closed their eyes, tilting their heads and continued to move closer until their lips touched.

Jack Frost knew cold better than anyone, and he certainly knew surprises. Yet there was nothing that could prepare him for how he felt when he kissed Elsa. She was warm. Almost too warm to be called "The Ice Queen." He felt himself melt at her touch. Slowly he raised his free hand and placed it against her cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin under his hand.

They pulled back and looked at each other. Jack closed his eyes and appreciated tingle his lips felt, feeling the phantom experience of kissing her. Elsa looked at him, startled but also a bit awed. Jack opened his eyes and looked at her. Her face held a beautiful blush, and her perfect pink lips were slightly parted. Jack rubbed his thumb against her cheek, gently pulling her face back towards his. Elsa allowed herself to be guided back to him until their lips met again.

She felt her shy hands creepy up from her lap, dislodge from Jack's hand, she twined her arms up until her hands rested on his shoulders. Jack wrapped his arm around her petite waist, and slid his other hand back until it rested on the back of her neck, nestling into her hair. Elsa, feeling the tingle on the back of her scalp from his touch, raised on hand to mess with his white hair.

Jack felt his mouth part open further, and Elsa felt it too. She felt unsure, but also excited. She had never done anything like this before, at least not with anyone else, and it was all very exhilarating. She opened her mouth a bit more, and slid her tongue slightly out of her mouth. She felt the tip of their tongues touch, and it was startling.

She jerked her head back and looked at Jack in a scared and embarrassed way. He looked at her with concern, loosening his grip from the back of her neck, until his hand rested gently on her shoulder.

"You okay, Elsa? You don't have to do this. I won't push you to do anything," Jack said gently. Elsa parted her lips in surprise. Jack had almost seemed like a playboy who would do anything to get her. Yet here he was was looking more scared than she was.

"I'm just... New to this," she admitted shyly.

"I am too," Jack laughed. "I never really cared for it. Until I met you. Elsa, you're... The first person to see me in a long time. And thank god it was you, because you're the most beautiful and incredibly person I've ever met. I'd really like to get to know you."

"Oh, Jack... That's... So sweet," Elsa said breathlessly. Jack smiled at her his cocky grin. "I'm just nervous to..."

"If you want this, let me take care of it. Let me take care of _you_," said Jack. He looked at her sincerely, and added a squeeze to her waist for good measure. Elsa felt a shiver go up her back. She opened her mouth, but found that words were not easy to come by. Instead she nodded, her lips slightly parted.

Jack took her gently by her shoulders and pushed her down on the bed, her shoulders and head resting on the plush pillow. Jack took to laying on his side, next to her. She turned her head to gaze at him and he tilted his head forward until their lips met again. Once again he felt his mouth open slightly more, and moved his tongue to explore her mouth. This time she didn't jump, but let his tongue slide over hers and pushed back to explore his mouth.

While on hand was placed against her delicate cheek, his other hand began to slowly run up and down her waist. The reach extended up to the side of her breast and down to her thigh. He moved his hand back experimentally to touch Elsa's behind, which elicited a small gasp from her. He withdrew his hand and resumed stroking her sides.

Gently he parted from her lips, and used his hand to turn her head to the side. She looked at him questioningly but allowed him to do so. Jack reached forward and began to kiss her neck. Elsa felt her stomach flutter at the act. Slowly he kissed up and down her neck and then gave a quick, experimental lick. Elsa let out a noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a moan. It was all the incentive Jack needed.

Jack squirmed closer and began to lick her neck up and down, pausing at the dip between her neck and shoulder to roughly lick back and forth. He didn't want to bruise her, but her sighs of pleasure were telling him his furious tongue work was perfectly fine. His lips mercilessly up her neck, finding muscle or vein under the skin to torment with his tongue.

Elsa let out small moans of pleasure, and her legs squirmed back and forth, escaping from the slit in her dress. Jack's hand slid from her side to her breast. He heard her gasp, and began to gently squeeze her breast in his hand. Her legs continued to move around, her milky thighs occasionally rubbing against his crotch. He could feel himself getting aroused by the sight of the mighty Snow Queen roiling in ecstasy she had never before felt. And he was just getting started.

He gave a few well places, albeit gentle, nips on her neck. Each one garnered the glorious gasp from her sweet pink mouth. At last she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away. He look at her with surprise, wondering if he had gone too far. Her face, throat and chest were all a bit red. She had a dangerous look in her eye, but it was the kind of danger that Jack felt he could be okay with. Very okay.

Now it was Elsa's turn to push his head to the side. She flipped onto her side and pushed him onto his back. She crept closer and gave his neck a shy peck. Jack let out a deep breath, but not an displeased one. She gave a few more shy kisses, growing more comfortable with the texture of his neck. She slowly rested her hand on his chest, and began to trace her fingers up and down his torso, stopping just at his navel. Jack felt his excitement growing and was focusing on the feeling of Elsa's fingers on his stomach when he felt her tongue suddenly move up the length of his neck. Against himself he let out a _very _pleased moan.

Elsa flushed bright red at Jack's moan and hid between his neck and shoulder, licking and kissing the pale skin, and secretly hoping to hear Jack make those noises again. She was granted her desire for Jack made a series of pleasurable noises as she continued to lick and kiss his neck sweetly.

Slowly she pried herself away from him, sat up, and admired him for a moment. He smiled up at her with that childlike grin he had, and she felt her heart melt just a little. She reached forward and hooked her fingers under his shirt, looking at him to make sure her next move would be okay.

"The cold never bothered me anyway," he breathed. Elsa smiled and shook her head as she tugged the shirt off of him. She looked at him, appreciating his slim features. This was the most naked she had ever seen a man before and found herself suitably impressed. She stared at him for a long time, not noticing the blush spreading across her face. Jack, however, did notice.

"You're impossibly cute when you blush, your majesty," said Jack. Elsa's blush only grew deeper and she looked away embarrassed. Jack took the opportunity to slip off his pants, until he sat in his blue boxer shorts, his erection just outlined by the unforgiving fabric. Elsa looked back only to once again look away, this time covering her eyes.

"Jack," she whined. Jack felt a coy smirk play and his lips and he sat up, wrapping his arms around her. He breathed warm air on the back of her neck and felt her shudder. She still wouldn't look at him, so he kissed her neck from behind, one arm rubbing against her side and the other searching her back until he found his mark. He found the almost invisible ribbon holding her dress up and gave it a solid tug. Elsa, who was busy melting into his kisses, gave a surprised gasp as she felt her dress grow loose.

She pulled her hands away from her eyes and turned to look at him. He asked her with his eyes if what he was doing was okay. Elsa felt the true concern he felt for her and making she was as comfortable as possible. She gave a very shy smile and a nod of her head. She stood up and let the dress drop elegantly to the floor around her in a pool of crystalline fabric.

Now it was Jack's turn to blush. Elsa was even more beautiful sanding before him in matching ice blue panties and bra. She had the most lovely hips, dazzling thighs, delicate waist and voluptuous breasts. He noticed white stretch marks on her stomach and hips, and she stood awkwardly displaying her body. It was the perfect body, he thought. Perfectly unique to her, and perfectly a woman's body.

He reached out for her and she stepped out of her shoes to walk towards him. He took hold of her hips and set her down on the bed beside him and began to kiss her. She wrapped one arm around his neck and used the other to support her weight. Jack reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She shimmed out of the fabric, and quickly brought her hands back around his neck.

He took her breasts in his hands and squeezed them as he kissed her. He pulled away from her lips and kissed down her throat and chest until hips lips landed on her breasts. Elsa put her hands behind her to support her weight entirely as Jack began to lick and kiss her breasts. Her nipples, reacting to both the cold and the attractive man arousing them, grew stiff. Jack let out a few small giggles as he licked and sucked one, his other hand squeezing and fondling the other. All the while Elsa sighed in pleasure.

Eventually he kissed his way back up to her lips, and move his hands so that one hand went around her waist, and the other slowly went south from her breasts to where he began to gently stroke her upper thigh. As their tongues once again took turns exploring, and as lips were tugged and gently nibbled Jack's hand slowly massaged its way to her inner thigh.

Her skin was soft and supple under his warm palm, and he felt her tensing with excitement. His hand crept closer to the center of her body until his thumb brushed against her most sensitive region. He felt her gasp around his lips, and pulled his hand away, going to massage her other leg.

He repeated the same slow process again. His hand massaged against her leg, creeping up back towards her parts once more. This time he couldn't quite make his hand brush against her, so he pulled it back to the closer leg and purposefully brushed his thumb against her. Elsa gasped again.

Jack removed his hand from her thigh, and tentatively and quickly ran his fingers up against her, feeling the delicate fabric of the underwear against his fingertips. Elsa let a small moan escape as his finger rested on the bottom of her abdomen. He rested his hand there and slowly stroked his finger against her, growing closer and closer to her clitoris. He felt Elsa's muscles tense below his hand.

Finally even he couldn't take the teasing, and moved his entire hand down, until the bottom of his fingers rested by her clitoris, and the tips by the entrance to her. His index and ring fingers stroked up and down against her, feeling her warm wetness below the fabric. Elsa made small sighs and moans. She had touched herself before, but having someone else do it was incredible. She removed her hand from around his neck and began to shyly massage his thigh as well.

Feeling inspired and her inhibitions lowered from the excitement, she moved her hand to Jack's member. Her slender fingers gripped around around his shaft and moved up and down. It felt so solid and firm in her grip, almost like a bone. She was surprised to say the least.

"Ah ah, not so fast, your Highness," Jack said sensually, slipping out from her grip. Before she knew what was happening he had her on her back, and he was kneeling on the floor between her spread legs. Her legs were carelessly off the bed at her knee, and her hands rested above her head. Jack had a smile and a gleam in his eye.

"What do you mean, Jack...?" Elsa asked almost nervous. Jack let out a shaky laugh.

"This is all about you, Elsa... I've got to try and hold back for as long as possible for you. I have something I'd like to try."

"Oh... O-okay, Jack."

Jack drew closer and began to kiss up her leg, starting at her knee and drawing closer. He gave her one very quick kiss on her underwear, and then went back down her other leg. Then back up again. He could feel the excitement building between them, and it was a struggle to not just jump and thrust inside of her.

He finally decided to end the torment and started to kiss against her underwear. Elsa moaned quietly. His mouth was incredibly warm. He could feel the damp fabric against his lips, and he could smell her. He breathed in deep. Her scent was intoxicating to say the least. The scent of a woman who wanted him. A scent that told him she wouldn't take his teasing much longer before she simply burst.

He ran his tongue up her panties a few times before removing them and throwing them to the wayside, and exposed the feminine glory that was Elsa. She wasn't particularly hairy, which truly wouldn't have bothered him, but there was a small bush of wispy blonde hair just above her lady parts.

Jack spared only a few moments admiring her before moving in close and letting his tongue explore her wet folds. A loud, low moan of pleasure escaped the Queen as Jack's impossibly hot tongue ran up and down her most private area, stopping occasionally the torment her clitoris with rapid licks.

He slowly moved one hand from her pelvis down to the edge of the bed. After a few moments of hesitation he took his tongue away and slipped his middle finger inside of her. Elsa moaned again, furrowing her brows and clutching the pillows. Jack thrust his finger in and out of her, feeling her insides that were so hot and wet. She pushed her hips back against his hand unconscious of herself.

He continued to finger her as he licked her again, and her moans became more and more frequent. He slipped a second finger in her and her body accepted it willingly. Jack smiled, knowing that she must have spent a lot of quality time with herself. Elsa rhythmically thrust herself against his hand, her breath becoming shallow and quick. Jack smiled knowingly and quickly took his fingers out of her. He brought them to his mouth, licked them clean and kissed Elsa once more against her wet self for good measure.

"I don't want to hurt you," Jack said, his hands itching by his waist band. Elsa panted and looked at him, her eyes glazed with libido.

"You won't hurt me as much as you think you will," she said certainly. "You won't hurt me at all." Jack felt that knowing smile grow again that she had clearly spent _a lot_ of time with herself then.

Jack ripped his underwear off almost too quickly, throwing them haphazardly away. His manhood sprung forth and Elsa couldn't help but stare. It was after all the first penis she had even seen. He sat on the bed, and grabbed at her to sit on top of his with greedy hands. She followed his intention and straddled him, kneeling just above him.

"You're the boss, Elsa..." he breathed, holding her hips. He gazed at her with a look of awe and slight desperation. She reached under herself and took hold of his penis, watching his brows furrow slightly in pleasure. She moved it around below her until the head hit her entrance.

Slowly she pushed herself down onto him until she felt a slight pain. He was very dry after all. She pulled herself up, then back down again a little further. Then back up, and back down even further. She repeated the process, creating a natural lubricant with herself, until she finally sat down on Jack, her clitoris rubbing against his abdomen. Jack couldn't keep his moans to himself.

"Jack... You're so deep," she said breathlessly. Jack could only nod. He pulled up on Elsa's hips until she rose, and then back down again. Slowly at first, and then building up momentum. She felt Jack start to thrust into her, going deeper than her fingers or toys had even been. She leaned down and kissed him hard. He kissed back, groping desperately at her hips and bottom. She put her hands to either side of him to steady herself, feeling the pressure in her wrists.

"Oh God, Elsa..."Jack moaned as he thrust his cock inside of her. He wore a deep blush from the excitement and the workout on his hips. They kept on this way for a while, thrusting and grinding and moaning. Elsa's breath turned more shallow and her moans more frequent. She slid down as deep as she could on Jack's member, grinding her hips quickly until suddenly she stopped, throwing her head back and letting out a soft "ahh" noise.

Jack pushed into her and squeezed her sides, coaxing her orgasm to last. She righted her head, panting and looking at him almost apologetic. Jack remained hard inside of her, feeling her vagina contract and release around him. Gently he pushed her off of him, and laid her on her stomach, admiring her cute butt.

"Is it okay, Elsa?" He asked. He had almost been completely blinded by his lust for her. Elsa, still coming off the high of her orgasm considered it. She felt like her body could handle it, and she would certainly like to bring him to orgasm.

"Yeah, it's okay," she breathed. Jack pushed her legs together, kneeling his on either side of them. He took his cock in his hand and placed it against her opening. When he hit his mark and slid in, this time much easier than the first. A gasp escaped Elsa and Jack leaned forward, putting his hands by her shoulders and began to furiously thrust in and out of her.

He kissed her neck and she reached her hands out to hold his, squeezing tightly when she let a few stray moans escape her pink lips. Jack began to moan and cry out her name. She felt a smile on her lips, knowing that she was giving him such a pleasurable time. She pushed herself back against him and he began to pump himself very quickly.

Suddenly he pulled himself out of her, holding his penis and stroking it up and down as splurts of his hot cum landed on her lower back. Elsa held herself stiffly feeling the sticky substance hit her flesh. Jack put a hand to the side of her and panted.

'Oh my god, Elsa," he said.

* * *

><p>Jack gently pet Elsa's hair as she nestled against his shoulder and chest. They had put on clothes again, but Jack had not left yet. They both felt cuddly and sleepy, and had come together like magnets. Elsa rested a hand across his stomach, breathing calmly, a small smile playing on her lips. Jack smile as well. They didn't have to be alone anymore.<p> 


End file.
